A NaruHina night
by TheOneShotGirl
Summary: Because, obviously, this is what's gonna happen in the actual show. Mockfic NaruHina kind of thing.


MERRY X-MAS!!one!1!1!

I'm sorry. I got bored. Please don't hate me for this, I really do like NaruHina!

Summary: Because, obviously, this is what's gonna happen in the actual show. Mockfic NaruHina kind of thing.

SD: Nope, sure don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood, barely breathing, staring at the blue haired beauty in front of him. _'Kami,' _he thought, in Japanese for some reason, _'she's so beautiful. Now I come to think of it, she's smart, and strong, and cool, too.'_

Never mind he had once called her plain.

Never mind he had never really spoken to her properly.

And never mind he had once told her that she was weird and shy.

Hinata was cool.

So there.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-narut-t-t-t-t-t-t-to-k-k-k-kun, w-w-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-y-you l-l-l-l-l-l-look-k-k-k-k-king at-t-t?" She squeaked. Damn, even the way that she stuttered more than what was probably humanely possible was beautiful.

Naruto, who never had any trouble asking Sakura out before, suddenly started blushing furiously. "Hinata...you're really nice...and really pretty and stuff...so I was wondering..." Here he paused, because Naruto, as we all know, is a very shy individual, and gets embarrassed very easily.

Hinata, meanwhile was shaking, trying not to cry. _'oh n-n-n-no...N-n-n-narut-t-t-to-k-k-kun is g-g-going to t-t-tell me h-h-he h-hates m-m-me...and h-h-he n-n-never w-wants t-t-to s-s-see me again...' _she thought. Not only was she stuttering in her thoughts, but she had suddenly become very stupid in the time it took for Naruto to reach the pause in his speech.

Who in the hell starts an 'I hate you' speech with, 'you're really nice...and really pretty and stuff', for Gods sake!?

Hinata's not exactly Mrs. I've-had-a-billion-boyfriends, but even _she _should know _that_.

Apparently not, huh?

Naruto continued to speak. "...Well I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" Which no-one at home was expecting, am I right? Hinata, momentarily forgetting her shy disposition, leaped at him, squealing, "OMG, of course I will!" The slightly canon part of their brains took a moment to wonder why she had chosen to speak in chat speak, but the question was quickly discarded. Naruto then decided to take her out to a really fancy, really expensive restaurant. How he managed to pay for both meals, the world will never know. After all, he had no family to lend him money, and no other source of income, except for his ninja, _genin_, exploits. But whatever. He could totally pay for it, because he's just that awesome.

On the way there, they met Sakura, who promptly attempted to kill Hinata for stealing _her _Naruto-kun.

Ignoring, of course, the fact that Sakura has never shown any feelings towards Naruto, other than sisterly affection, not to mention the fact that she would never kill _anyone_, much less Hinata, over something so trivial.

Naruto, of course, got so angry that he used Kyuubis power to kill Sakura, as Hinata is far too weak to defend herself against Sakura. The council, who were always out to get Naruto, decided to let him off scott-free for attacking a fellow Konoha-nin, as Sakura was complete bitch anyway. She had no-one who cared about her, save for Ino...and her family...and a lot of girls from the academy...and Sasuke, who called her a precious comrade, and Lee. But obviously, she's an annoying bitch who no-one likes. So nyaa.

So anyway, Naruto becomes Hokage, Hinata gives birth to a girl and a boy, and they live happily ever after in peace and serenity. This means, of course, that none of ninja ever got hired again, and the whole village fell into poverty, but the readers don't need to know that, do they? No. So we'll just leave it at a 'Happily Ever After'.

And if you don't like it...well...then...YOUR MUM!

Oh yeah, that sure showed you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please remember that this IS a mockfic, not meant to offend anyone. If I wanted to offend you, I would have mentioned your fic by name, and told everyone who it was by. Then I would have flamed you so bad, you'd need a helluva lot more than ice on those burns.

As it is, I'm not really flaming anyone, just doing this for fun.

Quote for this fic:...My sarcasm is wasted on you.


End file.
